


Five Things Vanya Isn’t Good At

by anasticklefics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: …and five things she is.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Five Things Vanya Isn’t Good At

Vanya wasn’t good at cooking; at least not cooking what Five and his stupid teenage body were craving, all sugar and quick energy. Instead, bringing him plates of seasoned broccoli and fish, potatoes with oregano straight from the oven. It was all delicious, but unsatisfying, and she would always laugh at him grumpily chewing it rather than get offended.

Vanya wasn’t good at leaving him alone when she thought he was upset. The questions always straightforward and bold, not taking any bullshit as an excuse. Five learned to not keep things from her to begin with, instantly spewing his concerns over her the moment she met his eye. She always tried to help, but her advice wasn’t always what he wanted to hear.

Vanya wasn’t good at sharing her own worries, but she was getting better after the whole amnesia business. Her smile easy to coax, yet her face always looking so sad Five could never be sure if something was genuinely wrong. She’d learned to shoot down his concern if there was nothing to be concerned about, which made it easier for Five to figure out what to do.

Vanya wasn’t good at tickling, her attempts always too vigorous, fingertips digging into sensitive areas in both a ticklish and uncomfortable manner. _You’re too violent_ , Five had told her many times. _Look at this bruise_ , he’d added as an afterthought. Vanya would always frown, unsure of what she was doing differently than her siblings, who could sometimes get a little too enthusiastic as well, if Five was being honest. Her lack of practice, her eagerness to join in, was always translated into hard tickles. Five reckoned it was better than being reduced to an incoherent mess. Teleportation or not, once someone got him he was going nowhere.

Vanya wasn’t good at coming up with plans, so Five would grab her by the wrist more often than not and pull her to a diner, the park, a movie. Both of them needing to unwind and pretend things weren’t falling apart all around them. 

Vanya was good at making him forget, keeping him distracted in her tiny apartment with coffee or a bottle of something they would share even though their taste in booze differed so profoundly. She would give him her couch despite the fact that he could teleport wherever and find a real bed, any bed, any except hers which she kept offering and he kept refusing.

Vanya was good at knowing where he was, something he only knew because she would demand if he’d been at insert place here the moment he poofed back into her vicinity. He’d never been able to figure out how she did it, but he never denied her the truth.

Vanya was good at keeping her control when Five was tickling _her_ , but only until he hit a certain spot in her ribs that would make her dissolve into giggles she would be unable to stop. Five only allowed her to touch him with her hard and uncomfortable and occasionally effective tickles because he was able to do this afterward.

Vanya was good at listening to him, whether it was a spiel about something that was bothering him, petty complaining, or heartfelt conversation, he knew he had her attention throughout all of it. Five had always vowed to repay the favor, but Vanya hadn’t been as good at telling him things until recently, so he hadn’t gotten much practice.

Vanya was good at making him laugh (though not necessarily with tickles). Something about the way she said things, all pure innocence, even though Five knew she was trying to be funny for him too, at times. Five hadn’t really laughed in decades, so the first time had been unexpected, unfamiliar, as if something had been unclogged from his throat. In turn, he made her laugh, too.


End file.
